Love Hina: Mousa's STory
by AC Drawings
Summary: The story about an 18 year old genius and his pet wolf Mousa and moon are stuck with a girls dormintory donated by their aunt. Now Mousa must handle his greatest fear: Homo Sapian Female a.k.a. GIRLS! Wacky, nude and romantic.


Love Hina: Mousa's Story

By: AC Drawings

My worst nightmare in my Aunt's INN

Mousa Touré, 18 year old boy genius, African American, short black hair, brown eyes, anime and manga writer and animator. Also an inventor, has a masters in everything is now settling in his Aunt's INN where he can have a place to run and work on his inventions, anime and manga. He received a deed from his Aunt saying he now owned the hotel. The problem was that the letter was sent a year ago and the mail was slow, so Mousa had no idea what to expect. It seemed like a luxury place, even had its own hot springs. Mousa dumped his stuff in The Manager's room and set up his new invention at the hot springs called a Clothe Materializer that puts on and takes off clothes when you pass through using static electricity and 2 dimensional spaces. Mousa passed through and was out of his clothes and jumped into the hot springs. He laid his body next to a rock and relaxed.

"Being a genius sure can be rough," Mousa sighed as he dipped his head under water and rose it up again. "Now that I've finished everything, I can get any job I want, do what ever I want and nothing can faze me.

After 5 minutes, somebody came to the springs.

"Who's there?" Mousa asked. "Are you a thief?" Then suddenly, a girl with short brown hair, big boobs, and Kingfisher blue eyes came in. She was butt naked and she jumped right into the pool. Mousa was terrified. Despite his age, he was immature and afraid of girls. He slowly backed away.

"Hi, you must be new here," the girl greeted. "I'm Irma. I hope you fit in with the others and why are you moving away like that?"

"There are more Girls than you?" Mousa stammered.

"Of course, this is a Girls Dormitory."  
"B-b-but the INN!"  
"Given to Girls for rent."

"I've gotta get outta here!"

"YOU'RE A BOY? EEEEEEEEEEK!" Mousa scrambled out of the pool and jumped through his Clothe Materializer, getting his outfit back. He panicked and ran.

"I heard screaming. What's going on?" A girl with blonde hair, big boobs and a yellow tank top came in. Mousa just happened to bump into her at the huge torso.

"What are you doing here?" The girl kicked Mousa into oblivion and Mousa landed on a Hot Ninja girl with Sai daggers, brown hair with two meatballs, big boobs and ninja stars and a Girl with long purple hair with wolf ears and tail and you know the rest.

"Boy I sure picked a bad time to take a bath."

"Get away from us you creep!" The Ninja and the Wolf yelled as they ran from him. Mousa almost got to his room but he tripped past a girl with short purple hair, spiked bracelets, a purple shirt with a skull on it and big boobs.

"Nan ichinan tsukai korede!" The girl yelled and kicked Mousa in the shins.

"**ARGH MY SHINS**!" Mousa yelled as he ran to his room. He locked the door and curled up into a ball in a dark corner and started sucking his thumb. 2 hours later, the girls unlocked Mousa's door and he was still in the same position.

"Okay pervert boy, we want answers and we want the now!" Irma yelled.

"What's wrong with him?" The blonde girl asked.

"I don't know. It seemed as though he was terrified at the fact that this was a Girl's Dormitory. He said it was the old INN."

"It was an INN a year ago." The wolf girl said. "It was owned by the Aunt of a Genius." They came closer to Mousa, he started shaking.

"Why d-d-did th-this happen to meeeeeee?" Mousa cried to himself. "I get deed for the coolest place in the world and my worst fear has taken it over. I don't wanna dieeeeee!"

"What do you mean deed?" The ninja asked.

"The deed from my aunt. She sent it a year ago but since I got so much fan mail and junk, it took 364 days to actually find it. Don't kill meeeeeee!"

"Lemme get this straight," The girl with short purple haired started. "You are world famous Mousa Touré, Boy Genius, Animator and inventor got a deed from your aunt for this place. You now own an INN which is now a girls Dorm and you're scared of girls?"

"Affirmative, I didn't try to peek. I didn't even know girls ruled this place. Now I'm gonna have nervous breakdowns every day."

"We'll be going now." The Girls left and closed the door. The girl with short purple hair shook her head and sighed, thinking about how pathetic he looked. Outside Mousa's door, the girls Talked.

"What are we going to do with him?"  
"We can't let him stay here! He's a boy!"

"He seems to be a well behaved genius."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."  
"Maybe we should do our good deed and help him get over his fear of us."

"Cool! I always wanted to play psychiatrist."

"First we get to know each other."

"We find the root of the fear,"

"Help him get over it."

"And way have this cute boy for our dating."

"BREAK!" They reentered Mousa's room and greeted him.

"Hello I believe weren't properly introduced," The blonde girl struggled to say sweetly. "I'm Ami. I know boxing, kickboxing, wrestling, kung-fu, Judo and every other kind of martial arts." Irma kicked Ami.

"The point is to make him feel good about us, VA (Violent Ami) o so Exnay on the Fighting ay." Irma whispered.

"Sorry if my professions scared you." Ami said-struggling to sound nice but that broke her. Soon she was on the ground, with her eyes spinning and she was holding her throat.

"Oooookay, moving on, I'm Trinni the Ninja." The hot Ninja said.

"I'm Reneé. As you can see I love wolves!"

"Really, so do I. Have you seen my 'Wolf Pack' Series?" Mousa replied nervously.

"Every single day!" Reneé replied.

"I knew there was something unusual about that show-OW!" Ami whispered who was kicked by Irma again to be shut up.

"And I'm Yumi! Hard punk Rocker!" The short purpled haired girl said.

"And we welcome you to the Palace of Girl Power!" They all said.

"Although unwillingly…-Ow!" Ami whispered who was sharply elbowed by Irma. They heard something. Mousa was crying. He was just sitting there crying.

"Thank you!" Mousa sobbed. "Nobody. No Girl has ever been so nice to me!"

"Not that we want to-OW!" Ami whispered again who was kicked.

"We'll leave now." Irma responded as they ran out of the room. Ami started screaming from agony.

"What's the big idea?" Ami yelled as she grabbed her leg and started rubbing it with ointment. "I've got a kickboxing tournament next week and I really can't kickbox when I don't have a leg to kick with!"

"The whole point was to make the poor genius feel better," Irma replied.

"I always judge by first impressions and when I get the impression that he's a perv, I continue to think he's a perv."

"Be nice. Besides, He created my favorite show!" Reneé replied, running around the room on all fours."  
"BAH! You're all saps and suck-ups! You people wouldn't survive a day in my life!" Ninja stars flew and in a second, Ami was pinned to a wall.

"A boy he may be, but bad hosts we are not," Trinni said wisely, walking up to Ami. "He is an okay person and we have nothing to be worried about."

"But he's a BOY! And a genius! For all we know he could've planted bugs to peek at us!" The suddenly, Five flies flew into the room and followed a separate girl. Back in Mousa's room, there were five monitors and Mousa was sitting in a comfy chair with his hands crossed.

"So that's their plan. I'm no perv. Girls may be a nightmare but I won't let these five get to me." There was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Hi Mousa," Irma said s she turned the lights on.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Mousa screamed as he jumped through the ceiling, several ceilings actually. Mousa went through the bathroom, Trinni's room, Ami's room and the roof. Mousa fell off the roof and landed in the springs, head first! There was a big splash and everyone ran to the springs. They saw Mousa floating on the water, out cold.

"Well, we have a lot of work ahead of us." Yumi sighed as they left him.


End file.
